Only As A Good Friend
by FlameWater
Summary: Gokudera finds out that Tsuna has been rejected by Kyoko and he is there for him.


**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Quick question have you guys watched Gokudera's Character Song Loop on youtube with English Subtitle?**

**Only As A Good Friend**

**By Flamewater**

Gokudera noticed that his Boss looked depressed, he decided to walk over, and Tsuna sighed deeply. They were by the side of the school and no one was around.

"Gokudera, Please go. I can't handle you right now." Tsuna muttered to his friend and looked away.

"What is wrong, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked worriedly and he had ignored the 'Please Go' from his Boss. "Did something happen?"

"She doesn't return my feelings and sees me as only a good friend. Nothing more." Tsuna decided to say and he closed his eyes briefly.

"I'm here for you, Juudaime." Gokudera said comforting as he placed a hesitant hand onto Tsuna's shoulder and then looked at him firmly. "She is the one missing out."

"Gokudera." Tsuna started to say, but had no idea what to say and just looked down.

"I believe anyone would want to be with you, Juudaime. For you are nice, kind, strong, handsome, sweet, and have a good heart." Gokudera stated bluntly and he decided to add. "Only an idiot would reject you."

Tsuna put his hand on Gokudera's hand that was on his shoulder and held it.

"I just feel as if I'm still No Good Tsuna." Tsuna told his friend, he squeezed Gokudera's hand, and sighed to himself.

"Juudaime, You are not No Good." Gokudera said firmly and he looked Tsuna in the eyes. "Believe in yourself and I have always believed in you. I'm here for you through thick and thin. I will always stand by your side and I won't ever leave you."

"You are a really good friend, Gokudera." Tsuna told him gently, he wondered how he got such a loyal friend like him, and he noticed the faint smile on Gokudera's lips.

"Plus a really good right hand man?" Gokudera asked his Boss cheerfully and received a bright smile from Tsuna.

"Of course, Gokudera. A really good friend and a right hand man." Tsuna replied calmly and couldn't believe how he could still smile despite the fact that Kyoko rejected him by saying 'I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings. You are a good friend, but I do not want to be your girlfriend'.

Tsuna released Gokudera's hand and then looked at him.

"Did you know your hand is soft?" Tsuna asked his friend and received a faint blush from Gokudera.

"Yes and I mainly stay away from touching others." Gokudera commented to him and he looked away from his Boss. "I can't help the fact my hands are soft. A few Mafia families in Italy said that having soft hands means that person is weak and I flipped them off. I handle dynamite and that requires a simple throw. I do not practice sword fighting or boxing. My hands are not rough, but I'm not weak."

"I know you are not weak, Gokudera. It doesn't matter whether a person's hands are rough or soft. My hands are not rough either." Tsuna said calmly and he received a smile from Gokudera.

"Juudaime, I will always be here for you." Gokudera said firmly to Tsuna.

"Thank you, Gokudera." Tsuna told him smoothly and a faint smile on his lips.

"You do not need to thank me." Gokudera told him and his cheeks were slightly pink. "I just want you to keep on smiling. If your heart gets broken again just remember that I'm here for you. Please don't tell me to go away, Juudaime. I want to help you."

'I care about you deeply, Juudaime.' Gokudera thought to himself and he looked at Tsuna. 'I just want you to be happy. You only think of me as a good friend and a right hand man. I can't ask you for anything more than that at all. I still do not even feel worthy enough to be your right hand man or friend.'

"You were brave for telling her your feelings. You had courage and strength to confuse your feelings towards her. You are not a No Good Tsuna. Not everyone is able to tell the person that they love that they love them with all their heart." Gokudera informed him and Tsuna nodded in agreement.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
